Autumn Match Sticks
by SlowAnonymous
Summary: A young fox scours amongst the urban city's roads and sells his bundles of match sticks. The autumn winds were harsh and so cold. He sought to rest as night comes. There he dreamed and hoped never before.


**Disclaimer:- Anything of written, read or typed in this section. Do not belong to me. They are rightfully infringed and legally copyrighted by the company owners of SEGA® Such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and anything respectfully infringed and related to the legal company owner. Including the original story adapted, "The Little Match Girl" from Hans Christian Andersen, does not belong to me. I apologize if any legal rights of policy had been trespassed and I will rightfully amend it according to policies. Only the story uploaded by me, is by me aside from anything related to the copyright legal owners.**

* * *

><p>It was not long ago that windy autumn surges the urban city. Citizens ranged from joyful to busy scurrying around their city roads as it definitely is cold. Thick coats and jackets they wore, comfortable and thick warm leather shelters their freezing flesh and skin. However, only one young and little boy on bare foot and thin-rugged clothes with a cap that was torn, along a dirty scarf wrapped around his neck, could not protect him from the cold autumn winds. Indeed, what has brought him out in such awful condition as he holds a bundle of match sticks on his dirty white gloved hands.<p>

"Would you like some matches sir?" the young yellow-gold furred fox asked and held out his bundle of match sticks towards a stranger just passing by him amongst the road.

"No thank you." the stranger quickly replied and paced away quickly.

The young boy lowered his bundle and looked for others that were nearby, hoping they would buy his match sticks. If he could not earn a single coin, terrible he would be to face his adopting caretaker and blow him to shatters.

"Please sir, some matches?" the young boy asked towards another couple staring at a stall's window moments ago.

"No." a direct quick reply to him and off they scatter away from him.

The young boy's triangular-ears dropped. He shivered as the winds of cold autumn blew across the street with a very low howl. Adjusting his cap and scarf from slipping off him as the winds ceased to scour the roads. The boy looked around until his eyes has caught a desirable sight. A family, both a man and woman with their boy and girl. They had just walked out of a stall, their mouths curved of many smiles and joy with gifts from their father and mother. His eyes began to weigh heavy watching them, he missed the care and love of his brother, ever since he was forced to part away from him. His stomach began to grumble and roar, he had not eaten for a day nor took shelter. His caretaker's home was no better with shattered windows and walls gaped with a hole fitting enough for a fist to go through for wind to enter and shiver.

***Sniff* *Sniff***

The boy's nose began to itch. An aroma that could only utter food in his lips. He turned to his left and saw a most amazing sight. A roasted fish on a clean plate with minced and chipped fruits around it. His tongue stick out of his lips with his face plastered onto the window along with his dirty white gloved hands pressed onto the stall, displaying the scrumptious meal. The sight of the meal soon abruptly curtained away by the stall's owner. The sight of the boy have displeased his mood and rudely curtained the window of the meal. His ears dropped while turning away from the glass and a bundle of match sticks still within his hands. He shook his head, rather than staying or returning, he continued to sell the match sticks.

***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

A clock post chimed as the day past to set into autumn nights, and the streets slowly become empty with their voices fading away to their urban doors and home. Night autumn flood the roads and street lamp posts flash with light. Though the streets are lit, it isn't safe. Not even for the young boy who had not earned a single coin from his match sticks. He feared of his caretaker and would rather not take blows from him. So, he sought to rest and cover from the cold through a dead-end alley, dank and dark but oddly safe amongst the others. He sat beside a porch of a step leading to the sides of a household and right by the corners of the road. Pulling his legs and feet closer and together to his chest and rubbing his palms with his bushy twin-tails hugged.

***Achoo***

The young fox sneezed although he wasn't any deeper to the end of the alley. He wiped away his droplets off his nose with his scarf. Soon he became frightened, hungry and cold. He looked over to his pocket with a bundle of match stick still unsold.

'_One should do.'_ he thought and pulled one match stick off the bundle.

He rubbed and slide the matchstick to the nearby walls of the steps and it blazed and shrieked from the top end a tiny light. He held and placed the burning flamed stick to his front and placed his free cold hand near it, warming him too little. His eyes watched the flames, warm and cozy. Soon a large fire began to appear to the side of the burning stick. Bricks surrounds a large fire with an opening to it. He smiled and warms himself first his palms, than to his bare feet. Though it was only brief as the fireplace vanishes away and shows only a dank and dark wall leaving him with only a burnt-out crisped match stick on his hand.

He threw his crisped stick to the concrete ground. Slipping his hands to his pocket and pulled a stick out of his bundle again. With a strike of the match stick to the walls, he gasped and awed at the new tremendous sight. A long table to his reaching height, draped and covered with a clean and yellow silky cloth. Above that table are the food he so sought. Roasted fish and around it with fruits. The mesmerizing and desiring sight lunged his hands out to it. Only to vanish and leaving him again another burnt-out and crisped stick. He threw it to the ground and sat by the walls of the corner again. His placed his hands to his stomach roaring for food. Then he looked up and saw a star resting right above him near the narrow arches of the tall buildings.

"Oh no!" he gasped as the star fall and strike across the night skies, "Brother!" he welled as he recalls the cruel and harsh words of his caretaker.

A shooting star that falls means his brother has parted from this world. His only loving and caring brother, now drove him with tears at his eyes but he did not cry. He hoped and thought that by lighting a match stick, perhaps he could see his brother. Quickly he slipped his hand to his pocket and pulled a match stick from the bundle and strike it against the wall again.

"Br-Br…" he uttered wordlessly at the sight of his brother right before him.

Tall and of blue fur with spikes on his back like a hedgehog. He lit a smile on his tan muzzle with caring and sparkled green-emerald irises to him. White gloved hands open to him with steady feet of red shoes, white strip and gold buckle.

"Brother!" he shouted out joyfully and ran to him with his arms open to him too.

Closing his arms around him, he has vanished and yet again left him another burnt-out and crisped stick on his hands. He threw it off his hand and it clatters to the concrete ground along with the other thrown amongst. It is unbearable to him, he could not hold his tears and deeply sought for his brother again. He pulled the entire bundle off his pocket this time. Striking it on his hands to the walls and grew a brighter and larger light. His brother appeared once more, he hoped he'd stayed there and hurriedly ran too him. His brother held him up as the young fox hop to his arms and carried up to him. He felt warm, loved and no longer afraid, nuzzling his head to his brother's cheek and his brother returned with a gentle stroke to his back. He slowly felt lulled into sleep and rests his head to his brother's shoulder and a tear dropped to the corner of his eye. His brother held him and wiped the tear away with the hand he once placed on the fox's back. With a wipe, the two vanished silently into the light as his brother carried his lulled and sleeping young little fox towards a bright portal. There, the young fox knows no more anxiety, cold and hunger with his caring brother.

Autumn end rose and greets the city after a night. A band starts to gather around the corners of an alley between the households. It was the young fox, he had been frozen and starved as he laid by the walls of the dank dead-end alley. Match sticks a bundle of them scatter amongst the floor in front of him.

"He tried to keep warm, poor boy." A stranger stated looking amongst the evident and obvious match sticks.

Yet a smile curved from his frozen lips, it was heartening yet he was happy. Little had they imagined what he saw and witnessed. For he was now gone with his brother happily ever after.

* * *

><p><em>Adapted from:- The Little Match Girl<em>

_Originally by Author:- Hans Christian Andersen_

_Featuring:- Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower_

_Enjoy this adapted story and remade, please read the original author's story. Have a good day! Peace be upon and will it be with you!  
><em>


End file.
